Life
by TheChicaChic
Summary: THIS IS NOT SLASH! Lives forever changed and interlocked together. Will make sense furhter into the story.
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimor__: Well, I know, I've been seriously lacking on the fanfic update.  Bad Jenn Bad.  I will work on them soon, but this little story just was begging to be told.  I'm using one of my characters from the rest of my fanfiction; Victoria Elizabeth Jasper.  But this is a stand alone fanfic.  I would love for you to read all my fanfics, but for this, you need not to.  Please, enjoy.  Oh and feedback is welcome, craved and loved.  And now, on with the story._

_He'd said forever…_

_He'd said nothing would ever come between them…_

_He'd said they'd be by each others side till the end of time…_

_He lied._

She was alone, completely alone, lost in the abyss, forever gone from those who cared.  All that left was an empty shell, void of the heart that beat there.  It had shattered a million pieces upon the stone floor, damaged beyond repair, beyond hope.  No tears would fall; they were ice, forever frozen into the shell that remained.  They thought she was truly dead, ripped from the folds of time at such an improper time, so little time had been lived, so much more to come.  She watched them now, grieving; when all had turned their back, had sought to capture her, imprison her.  They thought they had won, though in the saddest of ways, thought they had lost, in the worst possible way.  In reality, she had won, outsmarted them all, scraped past with even the smallest part of her life.  But she had also lost, forever gone to those who loved, who had cared and said they gave a damn.  Now, they gathered around the box, the long box that was suppose to hold what little remained of her, of her and the unborn child she had carried.  Tears shed freely now, misery mixed with sorrow and guilt.  All thought of if they had just been able to look past actions, had been able to forgive, pull back and cradle, never to be let out in the world.  To them, to the world, Victoria Elizabeth Jasper was dead…to her, life was just beginning.

She stood with them, just another face in the crowd.  Gone were the long, curly locks of vibrant red hair.  Gone were the eyes of deep chocolate brown, a glint of mischief always behind them.  In their place, straight hair blond in nature, eyes a crystal blue.  Skin that once had been that of honey was now a pasty white, easily mistaken for death.  Purple robes that had once been worn to celebrate life were now replaced with those of black, of mourning.  Hidden beneath, well from the eyes of prying, was the start of a new life, a life far away from those seated there.  To them, she was just another lost friend, gathered to remember.  But she was there to watch, to see reactions, and to say her own good bye.  Today, while those gathered mourned the loss of a loved one, she celebrated the creation of a new life.  She no longer bore the name Victoria Elizabeth Jasper, in her place, stood Evelien Aine Stewart.


	2. His Thoughts

_Disclaimor__: Well, chapter two in a story that I have no clue where its going.  LoL.  It only comes in bits, so I can't say exactly when I'll update it, but I do promise to.  From what I can for, its going to be a different story than my other one, with the same key players.  Though, I won't if people don't like it.  And I am sorry about the shortness, just, with no where in mind to where this is going.  I'm posting it in the bits I get._

Cold, it's the only thing that he felt anymore.  A cold heart, cold soul, cold life, what could one ask for when the person they loved with their entire being was gone?  He was stuck in a place now, a miserable place, with no love, no hopes, no moments to grasp at.  No more stolen kisses when others weren't looking, no more dreams of what might come in the forever they were suppose to have.  There was a spark of hope, just a small flicker that there would be a knock on the door, taking away all the bitter thoughts of days to come alone.  He stood looking out the window, seeing the sunny days of warmth, but he felt none of it.  His soul was beyond warming now, his skin the ice of a corpse.  A picture of her still locked in a mental frame; the sun kissed red hair, the tiny line of freckles across the bridge of her nose, eyes of chocolate begging to be devoured, sweetness of nature that pulled even most the reclusive person out into the light.  She was complementary to his darkness; the light, the goodness that were buried to deep inside of him to be extracted, only brought to the surface when she was by his side.  He'd had lovers before, slipping into the cracks of his existence, but never staying longer than a fortnight.  Somehow, without even trying, she had worn him down, and made him crawl to her, without even lifting a finger; she had wrapped him by the fine threads of his heart and tugged him along, till he would have crawled across burning coals and broken glass if she had asked him to.  And, by wrapping him so tightly, she had ruined him for anyone else, no one else would even come close in the sweet nectar she had offered, and he would never find anyone who came even close.  Severus Snape had loved no one before her, and he would love no one after her.


End file.
